1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to Internet communications and, more particularly, to an Instant Messenger (IM) reflector service that permits the same username to concurrently access IM services from multiple devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there exist a variety of Instant Messenger (IM) softwares, including AOL Instant Messenger (AIM), MSN Messenger, ICQ, and Yahoo! Instant Messenger. At the time of this writing, all of these Instant Messengers permit a user with a certain username (or screenname) to be, at any particular time, logged into the Instant Messenger network from only one location (device). If a user logs in using a username (i.e., user1) from device1 and later moves to device2, and uses the same username(user1) to login into the Instant Messenger service, then the user's session on the device1 is ended and a disconnect message is sent to the Instant Messenger on device1. The user's login from device2 is successful and they can carry on instant messaging from the device2.
Conventionally, AIM and AOL clients (requires AOL subscription) can use the same username, to send and receive Instant Messages on different devices, simultaneously. However, these services require special server support. Other conventional universal Instant Messenger client softwares exist based upon the Jabber protocol. Jabber is an open XML protocol for the real-time exchange of messages and presence between any two points on the Internet. Universal IM clients such as TipicIM client and RhymBox client permit communication with AIM, MSN, ICQ and Yahoo! IMs from one unified user interface. However, starting a universal IM client from a second device, with the same username as the first device, disconnects the first session as a new session is established from the second device.
Conventional MSN Polygamy software permits a person to use multiple copies of MSN messenger at the same time, thus allowing a person to use multiple accounts (usernames) at the same time. MSN Polygamy works for MSN messenger version 4 and 5 (the current version as of this writing is 6). This software is designed to let users use multiple MSN accounts (usernames) from the same device. However, the software does not permit users to use the same username from multiple devices. That is, a new session cannot be initiated without logging out of the other sessions at other devices.
It would be advantageous if a user could access IM services from multiple devices with the same username, without special support from the server.